


History Can't Repeat Itself

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Soldier doesn't want Hana to be in Overwatch. He had his own reasons.





	History Can't Repeat Itself

“Hana. I’ve been looking for you.” A rough voice could be heard from behind her as she sat on the couch, one leg over the back as she popped the gum in her mouth. She smiled as she saw the old Soldier approach her. She sat up in her seat, waving slightly before her own smile faded. He looked serious but the mask didn’t help much with that. His posture was tense and he wasn’t looking directly at her. 

“What is going on 76?” She asked as she became serious. She always liked to call him ‘Dad’ but right now it seemed too serious to use it. He sighed, gesturing with his head towards the door.

“Let’s go somewhere. I have to talk to you." The man said gruffly. When Hana had heard that Soldier 76 was actually the old Jack Morrison, she had been very shocked and excited. To fight by Jack Morrison, a man who had been seen as a hero after he had supposedly passed, was an exciting experience. He had been painted as such an amazing person in death even though people hated him for the longest time and it became like this.

"What about?" She said as she pushed her smile back up, trying to cheer him up. She got off of the couch, following him out as she waited for an answer.

He didn't speak, making Hana be quiet. She didn't think she was in trouble but she trusted him. They exited a side door, emerging outside. The sun was setting, Soldier going over to a bench where he pat the spot next to him.

She followed quickly, sitting down on it about a foot way. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he looked at the pink hues of the sky, taking a moment to speak up again.

"I want you to quit Overwatch." He said suddenly, glancing over after a few moments, the red of his visor boring through her.

Hana didn't know how to reply for a few moments, blinking a few times. Suddenly, she started laughing, it empty and tense sounding. "You want me to quit?" She asked rhetorically before laughing. "I'm not going to quit. Are you upset with me about something?"

Soldier shook his head, unable to make his eyes meet hers. "You don't understand. I joined SEP when I was around your age. I had a family who hated me and the few friends I had... Well they didn't like me much either because of what I was and what I am physically. I didn't have the right parts that matched with my brain. It made them upset so I left and went to be a field medic. I joined SEP as I was learning and when I thought I was about to go on the field finally as a medic instead of just a soldier, I was made Strike Commander. It was new and terrifying. I had already seen death earlier in the SEP where some people didn't make it through a round of new drugs in their system and I was close some times. Those people, unlike me, had families they wanted to go back too and friends. I always wondered, 'why not me? I have no one. I am the one with the least collateral damage.' But I survived. As Strike Commander, I was sending people to their deaths. Young people who talked about the newest sports game on the way to the drop site, showing pictures of their girlfriends, boyfriends, spouses, animals, kids, lots of things. People didn't make it back and they were just kids." 

Soldier glanced up, looking into her eyes as he sighed. "You have a life to look forward too. You're 19. You can find a partner if you want, make another name for yourself... Something besides /this/." He said only to be met with an angry Hana who crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was in the South Korean army. We fought a giant ocean omnic. I've seen people die and be hurt and I've broken a few bones myself. Just because I am the youngest, doesn't mean I haven't seen shit. I might not have seen as much as you yet, but I will stand my ground. I will protect the people of Earth. And I will make a name for myself. Dva, Hana Song, Hero in Overwatch. I will die with honor besides my fellow fighters or I retire which isn't very likely." She sighed when she finished, the angry expression falling. She reached out and patted his knee comfortingly before standing up.

"I'm ready for this, Jack. I want to be a hero. I want to save at least one person's lives. Even if it's not millions, one person is all that matters. You are like a dad to me so this is me being your rebellious daughter. I will fight along your side and I will not leave just because I might get scraped." Hana said, letting her words fall in the silence. The wind picked up slightly, the leaves rustling as Soldier looked up to her.

They were silent, the moment growing tense. She's never stood up to him before like that as she never saw much of a reason but she stood up for what she believed in. Suddenly, Soldier stood up, a hand resting on Hana's shoulder. "I guess I can't change your mind, kid. Meet me later in the training room. I'm going to teach you some pointers for hand to hand combat when your mecha is gone." He said as he let go, turning and walking over to the door.

He stopped once he reached it, pausing after he typed in the code to go back in. "I don't want history to repeat itself. Take care and meet me later for training." Soldier said before leaving her and going back inside.

Hana was left alone, the door sliding closed behind the old soldier. She glared for a moment before sitting back down, leaning on her knees with her head in her hands. She had a lot to think about but she wouldn't leave Overwatch is what she knew for sure.


End file.
